Remember Me (Remember Papa)
by regalbabies
Summary: Spoilers for the season finale. The Merry Men decide they have no use for Storybrooke and decide to leave with Merida to Camelot. Regina and Roland have a conversation before he goes.
**_A short little thing for DimplesQueen I wrote based on the little spoilers for the finale. I'm sure we won't have any scenes with just them, so I wanted to write a little something._**

 ** _All mistakes are mine._**

* * *

They want to go to Camelot.

The Merry Men.

"It's not the same, being here without Robin," Little John says when he brings the idea up to her. "And Merida, she says Camelot is a lot like the Enchanted Forest, it's a lot like what we're used to."

Regina just nods, says, "That's fine."

Seems to be he only word in her vocabulary these days. Fine.

But she has no right to keep them here, so if they want to go, then they can.

And they do. They do want to go.

She can't watch them, can't watch another piece of Robin leave her, so while the others see them off, she stays at Granny's, staring at the cup of tea in front of her.

She can't drink it, it reminds her too much of Robin, it's what he would get her to calm her nerves, and now she can't, she just can't.

So she just watches as the liquid goes cold.

"R'gina?"

She goes still. Well, stiller than she had been.

Regina blinks away the tears in her eyes, swallows the lump in her throat, and inhales deeply to loosen the knot in her stomach before she turns to see big chocolate eyes and a messy of dark curls looking back at her.

"Hi Roland."

The child crawls into the seat across from her. "I'm leaving today," he tells her, as if she doesn't know.

Regina swallows before she says, "Yes, you are."

There's a pause before Roland asks, "You weren't going to say goodbye?"

She would say her heart breaks at the question, but she doesn't think it can break anymore.

Her eyes water, and she blinks furiously, inhaling deeply and trying to keep herself from sobbing in the middle of the dinner, not that she thinks anyone would mind.

Hell, they might be relieved to see her cry.

"It's-It's not that," the reformed (although she's been debating that, because what has being good got her but heartbreak after heartbreak) queen chokes out. "I-I just can't," she says, but she doesn't expect Roland to understand because how could he?

He's a five year old for goodness sake.

(A five year old who's lost both of his parents)

"Because you miss papa too much?"

Regina's eyes snap to his. Maybe he does understand.

She doesn't say anything, simply nods.

"I miss him too. A lot," Roland says, playing with his fingers.

Regina feels as if the lump in her throat has doubled in size. "I know you do Roland."

"I'll see him again, won't I? In heaven?" Roland asks.

Regina almost of scoffs. She doesn't though, and she won't tell him, won't tell a five year old that there is no heaven for his papa, won't tell him that there's no chance for him to ever be reunited with his father again.

That's information she will simply bare alone.

She doesn't have the energy to fake a smile, so she simply nods and says, "I'm sure your father would do anything to see you again."

Roland smiles. "I think papa would want to see you again too majesty. He loved you lots."

The statement is an innocent declaration, paired with that dimpled grin that's inherited from the man she loves (still loves, her love for Robin transcends death) and she can't blink back the tears this time, there's sliding down her cheeks before she can stop them.

"Well, I-I hope I can see him again one day," she says with a tight smile.

Roland smiles and moves to stand before he goes oh! and reaches into his pocket for two pieces of messily folded papers.

"I made this for you."

Regina looks at the paper, then at Roland, then back at the paper. It takes her a moment to take it, her hands shaking slightly, unfolding it and letting out a gasp at the artwork in her hands.

"It's me, you, and papa," the child explains, pointing to each colorful stick figures on the paper. "It's us at the lake! Feeding ducks."

Regina furrows her brow as she turns toward Roland. He shouldn't remember that. But of course, what's going the way it should right now?

"And that's my sig-my sig-"

"Signature?" Regina guesses with a soft smile, since he's pointing to a messy scrawling of his name.

"Yeah! Papa says artist always sign their signa-thingy," Roland says with a small smile before he holds out the other paper. "That's for my baby sister."

Regina opens the paper, her hands a little more steady this time, tears immediately springing forward in her eyes.

It's Robin, drawn as a stick figure angel, in the clouds looking down at what she guesses is Roland and a little pink blob that she supposes is baby Robin.

"She won't know daddy, not like I do," Roland says, "I want her to know him. And me."

Regina nods, sniffling as she says, "She will. I promise Roland, your sister will know all there is to know about your papa."

"And you won't forget him?" Roland asks.

Regina shakes her head as she leans forward, her hand cupping his chin. "Roland, I will _never_ forget your father. I love him too much to just forget him."

Roland nods, chewing on his bottom lip (another trait he's inherited from his father no doubt) before he whispers, "And you won't forget me?"

"Oh honey," Regina says, gathering him into her arms and kissing his hair over and over again. "I could never forget you, do you understand me? Every time walk past the ice cream shop or go to feed the ducks, or I hear that silly little song, I'll think of you."

Roland smiles as he wraps his arms around her neck, his face buried in the crook of her neck. "And every time I see an apple, or smell I really pretty flower, I'll think of you."

They hold each other for a while, Regina's hand playing with the curls in Roland's hair when she hears a ding, signaling that someone has walked into the diner. She turns and sees Little John standing there with a forlorn look on his face.

"Sorry to interrupt," the large man says, and he does look truly sorry, "But we...it's time..."

"Of course," Regina mumbles as she detaches Roland from her after one final squeeze.

"Come along Roland, it's time for us to go."

Roland sighs, his shoulders deflating as he walks over to Little John. Little John opens the door, and Roland starts walking out before he turns.

"Bye R'gina."

Regina swallows the lump in her throat, a small smile forming on her lips, trying to comfort the child (and herself). "Bye Roland."


End file.
